


Missing Events

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [18]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just someone missing events.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Boland Kids/Marcus, Boland Kids/Rio
Series: Quality Time [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Missing Events

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE!! I’ve seen the suggestion I’m currently working on making them stories.

Missing Events. 

Kenny 16 Danny 14 Emma 12 Marcus 11 Jane 10

“Well well well look who it is.” He knew this would be coming he could of set his watch to it. 

Rio takes a deep breath pulling out his chair to join everyone at the breakfast table. “Hey Jane.” 

She puts her hand on her chest with a shocked expression looking around the breakfast table. “He says hey but can’t say bye.” 

Kenny already annoyed with his sister. “Leave pops alone.” 

“Shut it Kenneth.” She pops her cloth napkin on her lap as a proper young lady. “Have a fun trip?” She pops her p something she only does when upset. 

Normally Beth would step in and correct Jane’s attitude but it’s directed at Rio. They’ve both agreed to do better about letting the kids express themselves before jumping in to ‘save’ the other. ”I rather would of been here.” Rio last minute business trip didn’t go over well with anyone especially Jane Rose Boland. 

“Well,” she pushes the word out as if it’s poison in her tongue. “We all can’t get what we want can we?” 

“Tone.” Beth still wants Jane to be respectful. 

“Jane leave it alone.” Marcus trying to say his dad from the drama queen herself. 

She turns her attention to Marcus. “Hey,” she points her fork at him. “We are in this together.” She moves the fork between them before eating the strawberry off. 

Emma rolls her eyes, “He’s here now. He didn’t mean to miss it.” 

“Yeah it happens to the best of people, even pops.” Danny adds. The house tends to defend anyone on the receiving end of Jane’s wrath. 

She cuts her eyes to her brothers and sister. “I’m sorry I don’t remember asking the peanut gallery.” They all roll their eyes. “This is between pops and I.” 

Kenny once again steps in. “Then why are you doing it at the breakfast table?” It’s Sunday morning breakfast with all five kids on their weekend. It’s Beth favorite time especially when all her babies are under one roof. 

Jane doesn’t even look his direction when she delivers her next words. “Don’t you have some poor stupid girl to disappoint.” 

“Jane that’s enough apologize to your brother. I get your upset, but lashing out isn’t going to fix anything.” Beth can’t handle the disrespect. 

Jane rather chew glass then apologize to Kenny. “I apologize.” 

Rio thinks it’s time he finally steps back in. “I apologize as well Jane. I tried to make it back in time but it just wasn’t possible.” Rio sits up a little straighter. “But I got you something.” 

Jane takes a deep breath. “I don’t want a gift I wanted you there.” She cross her arms and Beth can tell the tears are coming. “It wasn’t the same. You never miss important events.” 

Rio misses Jane double digit birthday party yesterday afternoon. He left for a last minute business trip which should of gotten him home right before the party. Yet timing wasn’t on his side he didn’t make it home until after midnight. “I know baby,” he goes placing her in his lap stroking her hair. “Tuesday is your birthday so we can do something extra special.” 

Rio already does extra special for their birthdays. “I want another party.” 

“Excuse me?” Beth almost killed her self with the past one. 

Jane crosses her arms, “Yep another party.” She uncrosses her arms then starts to eat her breakfast. “That’s what I want.” 

Rio rubs his face, “Mom worked really hard on your party.” 

Jane looks at her mom. “Sorry for seeming so ungrateful mommy I really loved as well as enjoyed my party.” Beth smiles knowing that missing Rio was a huge factor but everyone still had a lot of fun. 

Marcus wants to solve the problem. “You know dad,” Rio looks at his son knowing that tone. “We haven’t been to any amusement parks this year.” Beth tried to hide her laugh knowing that it’s as good as over for Rio. 

Jane’s entire faces lights up. “A week at Disney World would make everything better.” 

Rio pushes his plate then places his head on the table. “Do we need an entire week?” 

“There are seven of us. Plus Reha, Dave, and Lily.” Lily is Marcus four years old sister. Reha got pregnant almost as soon as the wedding was over. “Not to mention Aunt Annie, Ben, Noah. Plus Aunt Ruby,” 

“That’s enough.” Rio holds up his hand. “A week at Disney is it.” The entire table get excited yet Beth doesn’t. Rio knows she’s going to drive herself crazy trying to plan the perfect family trip. “Sorry baby.” He gives her a kiss on the forehead already watching her wheels spin. “Listen don’t bug mom and I about this trip either. Give us some time to get it together,” he looks directly at Jane. “We will go.” 

“Huh it really pays to be a brat huh?” Emma looks at her younger sister. Playing with the food on her plate. 

“I’m not a brat.” 

“Okay,” Emma rolls her eyes. “So if pops misses Jane event she gets a week long vacation to Disney. But what do I get? Since you both missed an event.” 

Beth and Rio look at each other going over their schedule on their head for each kid. “Sorry honey,” Beth speaks still not knowing. “What did we miss?” 

“My ceremony for being voted the class President for eighth grade.” Emma takes a big bite of her pancake. 

“WHAT?!?” Rio and Beth almost shout as they look at Emma then back at each other. “How’d we,” Beth gets up to go grab her colander going over it to find the answer. “How’d,” Beth is still flipping pages. “We couldn’t,” she looks at Rio stresses as he just looks at Emma in disbelief. “How’s we miss this?” She ask Rio feeling the tears in her eyes. 

“I don’t know,” Emma takes another bite. “Mick and Vanessa showed up.” She says this almost smug. 

Rio can see the rage in Elizabeth face. “WHAT?!” She looks at Rio. 

“Emma baby your mom and I apologize for missing your ceremony. Let us know how we can make it up to you.” 

Emma smiles, “Nothing. I just wanted to show Jane how you act when someone makes a mistake.” She goes back to her breakfast while Elizabeth is currently freaking out. 

Marcus starts laughing, “That’s cold Emma.” 

“Stone cold.” Danny ask laughing as they watch their mom slowly dissolve. 

“How about we give you a party?” 

“No, Mick took me to lunch while Vanessa got me a cupcake.” Emma takes a final sip of her orange juice. “May I be excused?” she’s already up and at the sink as the kids follow along heading outside. 

Elizabeth looks straight at Rio. “I’m going to kill him.” Sends a text to Mick to meet him at the house. It takes less then twenty minutes for Mick to show up. “Asshole.” 

Mick looks at Rio then back at Beth. “Usually.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us about Emma ceremony?” She ask watching the kids play outside. Actually watching the boys jump into the pool. 

Mick sits at the table eating a piece of turkey bacon off the table. “Emma asked me not to tell you.” 

“Since when do you listen to a twelve year old?” Rio ask his partner and oldest friends. “You should of said something when you realized that neither of us where there.” 

Mick dust off his hands. “Look man, she mentioned it when I picked her up from school last week.” 

“Wait,?” Beth goes back to her calendar. “When was it?” 

“Friday.” He goes back in for another slice. 

“Son of a bitch.” Rio being out of town as well as Beth so busy with Jane’s over the top party. “Rio we missed her ceremony. She worked so hard on that campaign.” Beth wants to run out grab Emma and apologize for being a bad mother. 

“She didn’t seem that heart broken over it. She was excited about the fancy lunch and getting a cupcake.” Mick shrugs off. “This been fun I’m going to go outside with the kids.” Mick stand and goes outside. 

Rio turns right to Elizabeth. “Honey,” he has to stop this before it happens. “She’s fine. She said she’ll be fine. We’ll make sure to take better notice of Emma’s things. You don’t have to go over the top to prove you love her. She knows we love her.” Rio can tell in her eyes that she’s far gone. “How much will this cost?”

“Not as much as Disney but more then a simple birthday party.” She walks off to her office ready to plan her own version of an inauguration for Emma.   
—————-

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Once again Thank You for all the love.


End file.
